EAW Burning Desire (2017)
Burning Desire features the professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on the EAW brand: ''Dynasty. ''Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. After Jamie O'Hara was able to capture the EAW World Heavyweight Championship at Grand Rampage, a new contender was to be decided upon to challenge him for the championship. TLA would make a case to the Dynasty General Manager Sebastian Monroe about his performance in the Grand Rampage being enough to merit him a title opportunity, but Monroe told him he would only consider it. Jamie would appear at the end of the show to speak and celebrate the victory that he had accomplished at Grand Rampage, only for Xavier Williams to spoil it and talk about how he wanted to make sure that he was next in line and would go on to Pain for Pride to challenge his rival. However, that would be interjected by Monroe himself, claiming that he wasn't going to bank on Xavier getting the job done if given the opportunity considering his past two attempts, and now would have to earn the title opportunity through a contenders match the following week. Pleased with this chance, Xavier would proclaim that he would go through whatever challenger stood in front of him, but Monroe made it clear that he would only be able to gain entry into the contenders match if he beat his opponent in the main event that night. In the main event, Xavier would be unable to defeat Scott Oasis due to the return of Tig Kelly that distracted him and allowed Oasis to gain a victory. The following week would host the contenders match in the main event that would place Scott Oasis up against TLA. Jamie O'Hara would also be placed in his first match since being crowned the champion, defeating Sheridan Müller. During the main event, the arena would turn pitch black and allow Cage to be able to strike Scott with the baseball bat, letting TLA be able to steal the victory and be named the number one contender to the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. The championship match would be announced prior to take place at the Burning Desire supershow. The next show would host a meeting between champion and challenger at the end of the show, which would also have Sebastian Monroe and a crew of security around the ring, due to the chaotic night that it would turn out to be. Jamie and TLA would speak about the past, the upcoming title match, and it would lead to Jamie casting doubt into TLA's chances of winning the match that started to eat away at the challenger. TLA would strike with a Swag Shot to the champion's face and cause a panic to erupt to where security would stand between the two, allowing TLA to grab the EAW World Heavyweight Championship and raising it high in the air while the crowd cheered for him. Results: Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2017